customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sassy Girls (Thevideotour1's version)
Sassy Girls is an American animated comedy TV series made by the Nickelodeon fans. It is produced by HIT Entertainment and aired on High School Boyz on Nick on September 4, 1995. Characters *Diana - A blonde haired girl who wears a sexy clothing. She wears a red bikini with white polka dots consisting of a spaghetti strapped bikini top and a G-string. And her outfit is complete with a white headdress with red accents and red tennis shoes. She is voiced by Cory Hunter. *Alice - A red haired girl who wears regular clothing. She wears a pink long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, blue jeans, a red trenchcoat over it, and brown boots. She is voiced by Rosie Ayrton. *Samantha - A gold haired girl who wears sexy clothing. She wears a purple suit with sultry details. It is similar to Ivy's from Soul Calibur IV. She is voiced by Jody Locke. *Julie - *Jennifer - A blonde haired girl who wears sexy clothing. She wears a blue short-sleeved cropped t-shirt, blue short shorts, white ankle socks and blue tennis shoes. She is voiced by Gaby Hoffmann. *Laura - A young blonde haired girl who wears sexy clothing. She wears a light pink bikini consisting of a halter top and a G-string, a light pink bow hairband, and light pink tennis shoes. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye. *Justin - *Billy - *Kenny - *Kevin - *Eddie - A blonde haired boy who wears regular clothing. He wears a red tank top, a black vest, black fingerless gloves, bright blue jeans, a red backwards baseball cap, and red sneakers. He is voiced by Josh Keaton. *Peter - *Jack - *Martin - Episodes Season 1 (September 4, 1995 to June 3, 1996) #Mind Your Manners (September 4, 1995) #Shoot the Hoops (September 11, 1995) #Diana and the Clubhouse (September 18, 1995) #Farm Dudes (September 25, 1995) #Yellow in My Teeth! (October 2, 1995) #Super Outdoor Fun (October 9, 1995) #Snowy Mountains (October 16, 1995) #Feel the Breeze (October 23, 1995) #(October 30, 1995) #(November 6, 1995) #(November 13, 1995) #(November 20, 1995) #(November 27, 1995) #(December 4, 1995) #(December 11, 1995) #(December 18, 1995) #(December 25, 1995) #(January 1, 1996) #(January 8, 1996) #(January 15, 1996) #(January 22, 1996) #(January 29, 1996) #(February 5, 1996) #(February 12, 1996) #(February 19, 1996) #(February 26, 1996) #(March 4, 1996) #(March 11, 1996) #(March 18, 1996) #(March 25, 1996) #(April 1, 1996) #(April 8, 1996) #(April 15, 1996) #(April 22, 1996) #(April 29, 1996) #(May 6, 1996) #(May 13, 1996) #(May 20, 1996) #(May 27, 1996) #(June 3, 1996) Season 2 (September 2, 1996 to June 2, 1997) # (September 2, 1996) # (September 9, 1996) # (September 16, 1996) # (September 23, 1996) # (September 30, 1996) # (October 7, 1996) # (October 14, 1996) # (October 21, 1996) # (October 28, 1996) # (November 4, 1996) # (November 11, 1996) # (November 18, 1996) Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501 or Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502 or Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 3 SS016503 Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 5 SS016505 Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 (or Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501) Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heavily used in over hundreds of episodes as a background sound effect) Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Used as a background sound effect) Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 (Used as a background sound effect) Hollywoodedge, Punch Body Hit 3 Sharp PE101001 Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing used mostly and last 6 boings used occasionally) Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052301 Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP